The Daydreams of Edward
by IWantToGetPsycho
Summary: I know this is probably in the wrong category, but I don't now where else to put it. So please bear with me, it was an assingment for my english class. I thought it turn out pretty well, so i decided to post it up here, read if you want and don't if don't


The Daydreams of Edward

Clash; The sound came again and again as the two knights fought with long blades drawn. "You'll never have the kingdom, Sir Fredrick. You heard me NEVER!" shouted the knight clad in shiny sliver armor, which has been known to go by Sir Edward. "That's what _you_ think!" replied Fredrick as they rushed at each other, swords at the ready. Clash; again as the swords met raining down sparks on the two warriors. "You fight well, Sir Edward, but not quite well enough." Sir Fredrick said cockily as he tried to trip Edward. "That's what you think" Edward replied as he knocked Fredrick to the ground, ready to deliver the final blow…

"What in the world are you doing?" questioned Ms. Jacobs, who is Edward's supervisor. "You look as if you're going you're gong murder your hamburger, don't you think the poor cows been through enough?" she said this again questionably; as Edward slowly lowers the plastic knife he was holding over his poor burger. "You might want to get off the table while you're at it" Ms. Jacobs pointed out, and Edward obeyed. He got very embarrassed stepping off the table, and almost hit his chair on the way down.

"Well I though my burger needed to be stabbed again. I mean, I swore I saw it move." Edward said in a very shy way, as he sat down ready to devour his hamburger.

"Well" Ms. Jacobs said in a very haughtily way, "just remember you said that you would be back when you finished your lunch break. I can't wait forever to teach you how to tend the books, if you want this job you bet get on the ball and met me I the board room before two p.m."

"I really do want this job, Ms. Jacobs, I really do. I'll finish my burger in record time and be in there before two, I swear." Edward said quite confidently as he lifted the burger to his mouth once again.

"Fine, then show me you want it, there by two or don't bother coming back tomorrow." And with that Ms. Jacobs walked off blowing steam through her ears the whole way to the elevator.

As Edward was just about to take a bite of his burger, something out the window caught his eye. It was one of those fancy, new, supped up, muscle cars painted a blinding red that made your eyes hurt. He could hear the hum of the engine as the car revved at the red stop light, he bet that it could make 120 no problem.

… "And here he comes around the bend passing all the other cars in just one swerve around them. He's coming on to his last lap, oh there he goes, red number 78 driven by Edward." Exclaimed the announcer, almost falling out of his seat at what he just saw. As soon as the crowd heard his name, they went wild, like little kids jacked up on sugar. They were screaming and yelling, for who knew the underdog would win the race. 'I can do this, I can actually win the race' Edward reassured him self 'I will actually bring home the trophy, and not go home a loser. After all this race is in the bag after I make this bend, what could possibly go wrong?' "Here he comes, coming up on his second to last bend, woo, so far he's blown the champs away. This is so amazing, this has never happened before. Can he do it? Or will he choke?" 'Oh, shut up will you. You're no help to someone who's actually trying to drive the car!' Edward mentally screamed. "He's coming up, one hundred feet left to go…" Then came a sudden clash as Edward lost control of his vehicle and crashed into the wall. Bouncing right off the wall, spinning out of control, yet somehow he made it across the finish line. And the crowd went absolutely mad with inexpressible joy…

"Don't you think you should get back to work, Edward?" asked his co-worker Jamie, who happed to say it really close to his ear. So close in fact it made Edward jump and drop his burger that he was holding as a steering wheel, onto his plate.

"I don't have to go back until two, why what time is it?" Asked, a now, curious Edward.

"Why it one forty- five, don't you have a watch? You have been sitting out here for a while, what since about twelve or so?" she

"Thank you for the time, but as I said earlier I have to go at two. So I better get going, don't want to get fired, you know." He said this as he rose from his seat and through away his burger. Before stepping into the elevator he said, "For Your Information, I was hoping on getting a watch for Christmas. Wink, Wink" After he said this the elevator doors closed, leaving a gaping Jamie staring at it.

"And what would make him think that I would get him anything, but I'll keep in mind a watch. You know just in case feel like being nice." Jamie said this with shifty eyes, making sure no one heard her talking to her self and other reasons.

… "Try as you might you will not hurt me, Ms. Jacobs." Edward said very calmly, leaning against the brick wall, cigarette in hand. "Is that what you think, well, poor you for you are very wrong Mr. Edward." She said in an equally calm voice that would chill your bones. "I just have one question, why did you steal the money in plain sight of every cop in town? That's just a death wish, are you saying this is the way you want to go?" Ms. Jacobs asked with fire and yet, concern in her eyes. "I had to, if I didn't they would be on the streets or worse by now. And I couldn't have that, so this was the only way for me to help them. Of course I know that this city would never understand that. So I did it any way, it's not like anyone got hurt." Edward stated in his ever calm, sly voice. Cocking an eyebrow, and giving her an emotionless glare. "That's it, I'm sick of your games!" Ms. Jacobs almost screamed, waving her hand for the army be hind her to come forward. "Any last words" she said the cliché with malice in her voice. "Yes", he replied as calmly as ever, "as I've said before, those won't hurt me. You're just wasting your own time and bullets." With that Ms. Jacobs lose it and screamed "FIRE!" The bullets barreled out of the guns, zooming past Edward and others clashing into one another. After the array of bullets stopped, there stood Edward, still leaning against the wall; untouched by a single bullet. Ms. Jacobs just stood there, a huge gaping hole where her mouth was, mouthing _how could every single bullet miss_. Edward just grinned, fangs glinting in the moonlight. "My turn" he said, eyes wild with the thought of what he was going to do…


End file.
